One Fate
by SyaraRose
Summary: The next generation of Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: "After 30 years, this is what she gets from her best friends?" and her life.

"Time flies so fast, doesn't it?" says Grandma Granger " It was just like yesterday when you five popped up out of nowhere and surprised your old mother. And to see that you have a happy family, Hermione, it couldn't be less enchanted." She gently put down her cup of wine after having a sip while holding her daughter's hand, "Oh, and that big grin on your face! How can I ever forget it? But now you're leaving tomorrow, seems like time doesn't slow down its pace for us old folks … Don't you wish you would have all the time in the wor…?"

Grandma Granger covers her mouth as she realized her mistake. Sitting next to her right was her son-in-law, Legolas. Yes, she can't be happier that Hermione get a husband like him. He's intelligent, smart, courageous and most of all, he loves her daughter with all of his heart. Never before has she met such a pure love. They don't have to say out loud how much they love each other; their actions say it all. "A radiant being" is the first thing she says about Legolas. Indeed, he is a radiant being…and he is immortal. Hermione breaks the news down for her and reveals that she, and the children, are too immortal. Grandma Granger then realized that her son-in-law is thousands years older than her and figures out that talking about immortality or "don't you wish you would have all the time in the world" thing becomes a taboo.

Legolas notices his mother-in-law's hesitation. He gently puts his hands on top of her hand and says "Please don't bother in such detail, we are family now. Don't blame yourself for making me uncomfortable. I should be the one who do so." His soothing voice calms Grandma Granger down.

Hermione smiles. If anyone can calm her mother down that fast besides her father, it's Legolas. At first, she was worried that Legolas couldn't fit in her world, the world of mortals and future. She was proven wrong. Legolas is a fast learner and within days, not only he captures the heart of her mother, he also captures the hearts of everyone in the neighborhood. Everyone adores him.

Hermione is happy. Everything that she's worried about is nothing. Her husband is by her side, enjoying her world, the world they all decide to live for a couple of years. To change the atmosphere and the environment is what they said to their children. Furthermore, she realizes that she couldn't leave her mother alone anymore, especially when Grandpa Granger just passed away. Her mother needs her. During the summer vacation, she has tried to persuade Grandma Granger to live with her family in Rivendell. But she failed, for her mother wanted to live in the house that she shared memories with her husband at her last days. Hermione respects it and never brings up the subject again.

Another reason for her family to relocate in London is that Hermione is offered to teach a class of Study of Ancient Runes in Hogwarts, a subject that she absolutely adores and what's more? Legolas is offered to be the first teacher to ever teach "The history of Middle-Earth" (which, Hermione suspects, is another temptation to get her accepting the job by Professor McGonagall). Her children can also enroll in the school, despite the fact that they don't ever attend a class before. Legolas wants them to gain their knowledge through experiences, but Hermione is able to convince him that they at least some lessons in order to appear "normal" to their new friends. However, on every weekend, the triplets will practice the art of using arrows, sword and axe. Hermione doesn't really take the liking of the idea but she agrees anyway. Middle-Earth needs skillful persons to protect it from evil, that's what Legolas tells her. For 1500 years, besides some petty wars, evil is nowhere in sight in Middle-Earth, thinks Hermione, the Ring is gone for good. But she guesses it will be better than nothing.

She lets out of small sign and looks at her triplets, who are enjoying their food and talking to one another nonstop. They seem to be extremely excited to be at Diagon Alley, where they can buy their uniforms and books. It's no surprise that they are excited, thinks Hermione, when I first found out that I got accepted into Hogwarts, I couldn't sleep for weeks. She smiles as she's reminiscing the fond memories she spent at Hogwarts. Oh, what a happy time!

Harry and Ron…her best friends…she wonders how they've been lately. She knows that both of them have become powerful aurors and continued to run the Order of the Phoenix, to protect muggles and muggle-born witches and wizards from evil. Harry marries Ginny, Ron's little sister, and has 3 kids together: James, Albus and Lily; meanwhile Ron marries Lavender Brown and has twins: Sasha and Max. Come to think of it, all of them will attend Hogwarts for their 5th and 4th year. Time sure flies fast! She hopes that her best friends' kids and hers will be getting along.

30 years have gone! 30 years since Voldemort was defeated and she decided to go back to Rivendell to be with Legolas. How long have she dreamt about meeting her friends once again. She has tried so many times contact them to tell them that's she's back and she wants to see them. She sent tons of letters but never get one reply back.

Suddenly, an owl comes swooping down and drops a letter down on Hermione's laps. She can recognize the owl anywhere, it's the Weasley's family's owl. She is surprised that it's still alive after all this time. Even more, its eyesight seems to be restored for it doesn't stumble on anything while flying or standing. The owl lets out a small crook.

"Legolas, darling, give him a treat!" says Hermione as she opens the letter:

Dear Hermione and family,

Come to The Leaking Cauldron tomorrow, we will see you there!

Love,

Your Best friends.

P.S: The next next day is when our kids get onto the train. We always have to do some last minute shopping anyways! We can spare for you guys a few minutes!

Hermione looks confused. After tons of letters, this is what she gets? A 4 – line letter? Not even an explanation about why they haven't replied her letters for so long? See you there? Last minute shopping? Spare you guys a few minutes? Who do these guys think they are? Treating their friend after such a long time with such a harsh attitude? Oh yes, she will come to The Leaking Cauldron alright! She will give them a piece of her mind, to tell them that Hermione Granger is back and no one treats her that way… Besides, she has to do some shopping anyways.

Angrily, she stomps out of the dining hall and calls her children, who are helping their grandmother doing the dishes (it's their turn today), telling them that they are going to the Diagon Alley earlier that plan. Then, Hermione rushes off to choose her best bossy outfit in order to teach her friends a few lessons for the next day.

Meanwhile, Legolas comes to the garden. Oblivious to his wife's attitude and the true meaning of the letter (she reads out loud and complains it to him), he looks up at the sky and says in elvish:

- What a beautiful night! I surmise that tomorrow will be exciting as well as beautiful! Well, you have to go now ! Return to your master!

The Weasley Owl then departs from Legolas' arm and flies to the night sky… towards the full moon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Girl in the House of 1313

Noises….

Orphans shouting…

Cries….

Is there anything to cry for…?

Peace and quiet…. Is it too demanding to ask for what I rightfully deserve?

Ayumi is lost in her own negative thoughts when a huge pain in the neck hurriedly comes inside her room.

"Snap out of it, Yuyu, why so dreamy? Are you dreaming about your precious little school again, Ms. "Extraordinare"?" haughtily says Elle, the orphanage director's daughter. "I heard from my mother that you didn't do well, except for that mixing disgusting stuff together class, I suppose, in that school. She was thinking that maybe you should just have to stay here after all. You know, it's quite impossible for someone like you to be anything but…insignificant!"

"It's called Potion class, smarty pants. And what about you, Elly?" replies Ayumi, "I heard from my little friends that you don't do so well in school either. Cheerleading and dating might sound perfect and ideal for a girl like you… but perhaps you have make yourself look stupid by falling every single class. No one, especially boys, likes dumb girls."

"Watch it, Yuyu, with one word, I can make my mother deports you to the worst place that you can ever imagine." Says Elle as she reaches and grabs Ayumi's collar. Pulling her closer, face to face, Elle says each word clearly and slowly.

"How about you watch yourself first, dearest friend?" smirks Sonia as she quickly puts her wand right at Elle's throat "Mark my words, with a little spell of mine; you'll be death within 5 seconds. And all I have to say is that you threaten to expose my real identity with violence and threats. If you value your life, then let me be." Her eyes are flashing with anger, and they warn her enemy that she keeps her words.

Speechless, Elle releases the collars and angrily exits the room. She stops and shouts "You will regret this, Ayumi Amoure". The threat ends with the loud bang of the door.

Jealousy… when will she stop tormenting me with her jealousy? Out of anyone, perhaps and ironically, Sonia understands Elle the best. Elle is the kind of person who believes in magic, on the other hand, Sonia doesn't think luck or magic exists. Sadly, it is Ayumi who got the Hogwarts letter of acceptance. She can't deny that strange things happened to her but acknowledging herself as a witch is too much of an event for an 11 year old kid to take all at once. Still shocked and baffled, Sonia turned for help.

Then…she caught Elle's eyes. Hurtful eyes. At that moment, Ayumi knows that she has, perhaps, touched one of the darkest parts of a human's feeling: triumph in one's misfortune. Yes, thinks the 11- year-old Ayumi, she has everything while I have nothing. So why should I be not lucky? This is a sign, showing that I am not inferior, in fact, with my power, I can be superior.

Superior? Laughs Ayumi, who was I tried to kid at that time?

Ayumi stands up and goes to the bathroom. A fight with Elle always wears her down, even if she has it every single day. After briefly washing her face, she looks into the mirror. Swollen eyes with dark circles underneath, messy hair that are carelessly braided with most of them now fall and cover her forehead and the left eye. Thick glasses. Who was I tried to kid at that time? Asks Sonia to herself once again. No beauty, no talent, no real identity.

She is accepted into Hufflepuff – "the house of unexceptional" says the rumor. Without even touching her head, just hovering inches away, the Sorting Head proudly says "Hufflepuff". She remembers, at that moment, she knew that her faith is determined. She, indeed, belongs to somewhere. Sonia revisits the days when she wishes she could be in Gryffindor – the brave, Ravenclaw- the intelligent, or even Slytherin- the house of evil. Anywhere but Hufflepuff, where it is the house of the hardworking and loyal- the qualities of all humans possess.

She doesn't really care about her subjects in class; she chooses whatever class that sounds easy and interesting. Potion is the only class that she cares about. Mixing this and that with precise carefulness and measures. It demands good memories and patience: probably the only two skills that she has. It also demands procedures and orders: the two things that she loves. Orders and procedures make life easier, less complicated, and less chaotic.

Ayumi always prefers quiet and peaceful life. People who care too much are great annoyance. She prefers to be alone, doing what she does best: following instructions with interest. Potion class is the only class that satisfies her needs. She finds peace there, even if she is the only one in the Advanced Potion class, alone with the Slytherins.

Professor Kirkpatrick, her Potion teacher also as the head teacher of Slytherine, fair enough to say is not biased, even if he sometimes favors his students more. (Who can blame him really?). No one besides his students ever sign up for Advanced Potion class. Not Gryffindor, not Ravenclaw. So it was a surprise when he sees a Hufflepuff walks into his class and sits in a corner. Attentive is she and also quiet is she. He has lost count of how many times he has to stop his students from bullying the girl. But he still keeps the numbers of how many times the Hufflepuff girl, Ayumi Amoure, surprises the whole class. She can make the most perfect potions that even seasoned practitioners can find no faults in them.

Professor Kirkpatrick is a man who can see great potentials in students, and he even admits to Professor Gillian that Ayumi is his best student. The Potion Professor knows that if she is more serious in her studying, it is no doubt that she can be the smartest witch of her generation. His statement is soon spread around the whole school, and then it becomes the hottest gossip of the year. The Slytherins are not happy with the news. The thought that their head teacher accepts another student from another house, especially from an unexceptional one, is well, unacceptable no matter how you put it ("It's an absolute nightmare" says one Slytherin).

Ayumi Amoure, the smartest witch, what a grand name!

A grand name indeed. How many times must she suffer from the impact of the name? Everyone in the school has a badge that has "Ayumi Amoure, the greatest witch…." With her normally emo face and "… or the stinkiest witch" with Sonia's head being attached to a rotten egg (Sonia is used to it, she always is the rotten flying eggs target whenever it comes to Halloween). She remembers people sneering, snickering at her whenever she walks by.

Get used to it, thought Ayumi, get used to it. She did get used to it. After whole lots of secretly crying in the girls' bathroom at midnight with the comfort of Moaning Myrtle, that is. The ghost turns out to be a very attentive listener and comforter if she wants to, although most of the time Sonia is forced to listen to the whining of the ghost instead. They don't call Myrtle - Moaning Myrtle for nothing. She moans a lot.

Right now, sitting in a noisy room and remembering about Myrtle, Ayumi starts to wonder, what will happen if she dies unexpected? Would she die with a sour look on her face? Would she just start wondering around the neighborhood where she dies? Would people start calling her Annoyed- faced Ayumi and try to avoid her? Would she be….forever alone? Would she….

Her thoughts are cut short when she felt the house shakes… An earthquake? How is that possible? Oh, Ayumi moans, I should have not start thinking about death… The shake last for five seconds, then stops. The house becomes silent, no sound, no cry, nothing.

Ayumi starts to worry. The earthquake is not very strong, and it lasts for a really short time. There has to be noise right now. She slowly walks to the window and looks at her neighbor's house. They seem fine, she thinks, nothing seems to happen.

Then what happened here?

Ayumi takes her wand out and quietly walks down. Shakily, she also grabs her flashlight. She is not willing to be expelled. Sonia determines to use spells under dire circumstances.

Only under dire circumstances.

She comes downstairs. "Who's there?" she asks. Then Ayumi feels a huge blow coming towards her, hitting her against the wall. The pain is indescribable. She gives out moans as she tries to stand up. She falls and sees her blood flowing. Hard. This is ridiculous, she thinks, I just stabbed my leg with a candle holder. Oh no, I'm bleeding…

Ayumi is a weak girl to begin with, and she has an extreme fright and panic whenever she sees blood. Needlessly to say, the best solution she can come up with is to faint. However, this time, she will not faint. She is determined not to faint. As she's resisting her urge to do what the mind and body wants her to do, she hears the two strangers' conversation.

"Great job, Lupin! You just knock her off" – said a voice, trying not to laugh. "Laughing while I'm struggling, is this humane?" thinks Ayumi.

"Ron, this is not my fault! This is my first mission for the Order after all! Ouch, stop hitting my head" said a young and hoarse voice.

"Who's your Ron? Call me Mr. Weasley!" demanding the first voice, "She seems to be unconscious. Let's bring her back to my house. By the way, what do you want for breakfast?" Sonia feels someone is picking her up and carrying her away.

House? Breakfast? What is this? A planned kidnapping? Why the heck can this happen to me? Oh god, I'm going to faint. I can't stand this anymore..oh…g…o…..d

Ron Weasley carries the young girl on his arms. He looks back at the young Lupin, who is looking extremely dumbfounded. "Well, come on! You don't want me to leave you here, do you?" he shouts, "such an amateur. You can't be an Auror if you continue to have that look on your face!"

Lupin hurriedly runs to Weasley. He sheepishly says "I was just thinking about what I want for breakfast!" "Still a kid" replies Ron.

Ron Weasley looks down at the young girl. He murmurs to himself "Bloody hell, she looks just like her. Harry will be so shocked when he sees her."

Suddenly, he senses an uneasy and dark aura surrounding them. Ron hurriedly tells Lupin to erase their trace. He walks fast, faster than usual. He has to be quick. The enemy might have sense what's going on. When Lupin catches up with him, Ron screams: "Accio Portkey!" A boot immediately comes and flies to Ron's hand.

Ayumi's neighbor, who is awake after a long series of screaming and crashing from the next door, looks out from the window to see what's going on. The next morning, he swears to his wife that he sees two men disappear in the middle of the night, carrying a young emo girl, who lives in 1313. His wife dismisses whatever he sees and believes it is all due to the stress from work that makes him into a sleepwalker. Besides, she says: "Harold, you are too stressful. Don't you remember? There is no house 1313. At least, not anymore. It was burnt downs decades ago."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Your mind, my mind, and I found you!

The tunnel is dark

Keep on running… Keep on running… Keep on running…

He runs as fast as he can. Why does he have to run? He turns around, ah! That's why. Something is chasing him. Why are they chasing him? He doesn't know why; he was all alone: running in the dark tunnel.

What is this place? Why is it so dark? He can't see a thing, so why does he know it's a tunnel?

Tunnel? It is a tunnel, isn't it? He can feel the ground underneath his fee, so he's not running in the air.

He spreads out his arms, trying to reach the walls, thus ensuring himself that it's a tunnel. No wall… Where's the wall? There's no wall! He puts down his arms.

Hr runs in a space, he realizes that, an infinite space. He has to run forever, for infinity? The hell? Why is he in this place?

He keeps running for hours and hours. His pace is consistent and fast. He can feel the wind rushing through his hair. The wind is cold and deadly- seriously deadly. So instead of calming the runner, the wind only adds more stress. The stress of being caught up and killed by the dark creatures gets heavier in every step he runs. He feels suffocated by the darkness, the fear, the infinite time and his strength.

He just realizes that he has been running for a long time and he isn't running out of breath. He knows he's a good runner but not that good. Something is definitely wrong.

No, not something. Everything about this place is wrong, wrong and wrong.

His heartbeats are consistent. His paces are normal. He keeps on running and running.

Then he stops.

There he stands, in the middle of darkness.

He has realized something. This isn't a dream. This isn't the afterworld. This is his sub-consciousness, and the only one who is capable of trapping him in his own realm of mind is his Big Brother. No, it's impossible! I have trained my mind well enough that he can't just invade my mind like nothing. This must be a malfunction, yeah, just a malfunction of a practice that I constantly use. I must find an exit!

Silence.

Then he feels the thing that has been chasing him creeping nearer.

Nearer.

Nearer.

Come on, where's the exit?

Nearer.

Nearer.

A cold hand touches his shoulder.

He turns around.

A girl around his age appears before him. She's wearing a Victorian gown, with a ring of blood-color flowers on her pure white hair, and a wide grin on her face.

"I've found you. After all these years, I finally found where your sub-conscious is. You've hid your track well, Brother!"

It can't be! It can't be her…my little twin sister…

"Pearl? Is that you? It's impossible" He then tries to run but it seems something is binding his feet to the ground.

"We miss you, Brother! You're getting weaker, I can feel it. Come back and play games with us. It's not fun without you!"

The girl runs as she talks. Her brother receives a big hug. She holds on tight to his shirt.

"I'll never let you go again! Never ever ever again!" she lifts her head and laughs with tears of joy.

The boy's face becomes twisted with disgust when Pearl comes near.

"You reek of blood, sister. The last time I saw you, you were full of sunshine and honey." He cups his hands around her face, with tears rolling down his cheeks. "Tell me, what has he done? What has Big Brother done to you?"

"Only helping me to be what you fail to teach me to be"

"I never want you to be a monster."

"Monster? Big Brother's right! You're still sick, you keep on spouting these nonsense! But don't worry, Big Brother will help you and the three of us will be together again"

He's found the exit.

"Goodbye, Pearl"

"What are you ta…."

The boy quickly puts all of his strength into the punch he thrusts into Pearl's stomach. His feet are free once again.

"I'm sorry." He says as he begins to fade away, going back to reality.

Hunter opens his eyes. He finds his shirt to be soaked with sweat.

This is no joke. They have found him. Sooner or later, he has to go back, where his origin is and faces those two people!

Quickly get out of his bed, he runs swiftly down the stair, to the main dining room of the Three Broomsticks. There, he finds the Potter and the Weasley family busying themselves with fancy decorations for the surprise party they have for their best friend and her family. Hunter quickly appears himself before the two Aurors, who are very surprised for his wet appearance.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley! We're running out of time!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Mirkwood Family arrives!

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron", a waitress turns around and says happily when a family of five steps inside the bar. The young woman of 20s then immediately holds her breath. In front of her is the most beautiful family that she has ever seen. Clumsily, she loses concentration on her magic and drops trays of glasses. However, the son of the family stops the accident just in time and gives the wavering waitress the control of the trays back. He doesn't forget to flash his dashing smile, which makes women's hearts flutter, as his family walks pass the shocking waitress.

The waitress isn't the only exception. Seems like the whole noisy hangout places of wizards and witches at Diagon Alley holds their breath. The silence is so loud that many people walking by think that Dementors has taken the place. The only difference is, if this family is Dementors, than all they give are awe and admirations.

The head of the family is a middle-aged man of 40s. He gives out the aura of authority yet kindness, while his features are benevolent. What perhaps give people the deepest impression about him is that his outfit looks old yet stylish. With sky-blue, black threat embroidery jacket, accompanied with black pants, he is graceful and powerful. Accompanied the handsome man is nonetheless Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of her age and one of the golden trio who saved the wizard world. As she enters the Leaking Cauldron and although her features have changed: older, wiser and perhaps more powerful, people still easily recognize her. So it is true, people think, Hermione Granger after years of traveling in Norway and Netherlands to find the secret of Ancient Runes, has come back with her family. With her royal purple sweat and simple white skirt, she looks too simple compared to her husband, yet these two unlikely people look perfect for one another.

Following the astonishing couple are three young teenagers at the age of 15. One boy and two girls. Triplets. The boy, obvious that many girls have keeping their eyes on him with hearts beating fast, is flashing the mesmerizing and dashing smiles towards his victims. It can't be denied that he is a handsome lad with brunette hair with some fiery red natural highlights, and he takes great traits from his father. Although his father looks stern and kind, the boy has a charming yet naughty aura around him, while his dark green eyes glitter under the candlelights. His naughtiness is emphasized with a hoodie, faded jeans, and a skateboard that says "Keep calm and don't get caught". Boy, is he going to be a troublemaker! think some elders with keen eyes, who are too similar with meddling kids.

While the young girls are being fascinated by the new guy in town, many boys turn their heads to check out the daughters of the family. Like a young daisy blooming under the sun, the girl with blonde hair makes their hearts beat faster than usual, just as fast as when they watch the final of the Quidditch World Cup. The girl wears a white, dashed with small printing of camellias, dress and matching sandals. Unlike her brother, the girl looks around the room with shy, violet eyes and cautious eagerness. She looks around the pub with awe and if possible, she steals quick glances at the people around her and waves to say hi. To many people, she is an innocent girl with purity that can't be compared.

The other daughter is another story to be told. With skinny dark jeans, knee-high boots, short –sleeved shirt, a long blood red cloak and high ponytail of dark hair, the girl brings out different feelings than her siblings. When she walks, she doesn't make any click-clack sounds like many people wearing heavy boots do; when she walks, people can hear no sound. It is as if she is flying through the air. Silently yet powerful. Unlike her family, she isn't exceptionally beautiful or mesmerizing. She, in short, is pretty normal. But she is mysterious to many people who catch a glimpse of her. Her sky-blue eyes make people have a feeling that she can stare deep into the darkest and the deepest parts of a human heart. She walks behind her family and together, they leave strong impressions to everyone in the pub.

The black hair girl turns around and looks at the people. She then turns back and talks to her brother in Elvish:

"Skyler, stop grinning that idiotic smile of yours to every girl in room. It's quite disturbing."

"Why shouldn't I? Or is it just you tell me to stop since you can't smile?" replies her brother as he still keeps smiling.

"Guys, please don't fight anymore? Please!" begs their kind sister.

The two bickering siblings stop arguing since none of them can resist the puppy dog face their sister put when she begs for something. However, the tension between them is not reduced even for a bit. They keep walking until they stop at the door.

Legolas turns around and talks to his kids in Elvish:

"Children, I expect you to give Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley the best behaviors you can make. Skyler, I expect you not to talk about irrelevant things or do dangerous acts to impress the people you first meet. Scarlet…uhm..you have nothing I can complain about so keep it up. And especially you Syara, don't say anything that can offend people, I know those can be the truths, but please, don't say it aloud OR in Elvish. Also, your mother and I want to have a private talk with you this evening."

As soon as he stops talking, Hermione eagerly opens the door and enters the empty room and awaits many embraces from her old friends. Skyler steps out of the way to let his sisters walk in first. Scarlet walks in eagerly, hoping to meet new friends. As Syara walks in, her brother stops her and says: "Aww, got into troubles first thing in the morning? Say, how about after the talk you have, we have a little battle between sword and axe? You know, just to let my skills not to get dulled, even though you are such a pitiful opponent."

Syara smirks: "Sounds good! But isn't it also the same thing you tell me before you were humiliated in front of the whole arena of Rivendel?"

As they walk into the room, the two siblings secretly touch each other's fist (a gesture they learnt from their human friends), as a sign of accepting the challenge and reconciliation.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Elmanort.

The Mirkwoods family steps into the empty room. Hermione questioningly looks at letter that her friends sent her. Although it just says where to meet, not exactly what room to meet, but Hermione knows exactly where. It has been the same room all over again whenever the Weasley family likes to hangout. It's always been that room. But no one is here! Just her and her family. The family starts to move around the room.

The triplets start to move restlessly. Hermione can see Syara's mouth moving and gesturing to her siblings "I think mom just got tricked by her best friends. Classic!" The other siblings try to hold their laughs but to the frantic mother, it was more like Skyler making an inexpressible expression of laughing and crying since Scarlet is pinching him so hard, just not to let him to laugh out loud.

Legolas comes and puts his hands on Hermione's shoulders.

"Dear, is everything okay? They probably just aren't here yet. You don't know what happens on the way to come here."

"I hope you are right, dear. But it just…it's been such a long time since…"

Hermione is interrupted when a young man, perhaps a year older than her children, comes in harshly. He swings the doors so hard that they hit the walls with a bang and the left door becomes crooked. Hermione doesn't like that. He seems to be very angry. Then she sees that chasing after the young man are Hermione's best friends.

They seem to be arguing about something as Hermione observes. A heated one too. She doesn't like this tension at all. She wants her reunion to be perfect. Although she knows she sounded like a spoiled brat, she wants this to be absolutely perfect.

She tries to speak up and walks toward them. However, when she walks closer, something stops her. It is an invisible shield. She can touch it but she can't break the spell. This is a completely new spell. But inside, she has an anxiety.

Legolas comes to her and put his hands on the invisible shield. He immediately withdraws his hands. His purity of an elf awakens within himself. Legolas knew this isn't good at all.

"Hermione", he whispers as he doesn't want his children to hear, "this isn't a spell. But I think you already know that. This shield has dark power in it…"

"and Ron and Harry have nothing to do with it!" Hermione finishes her husband's sentence "The kid is behind it. He creates dark magic."

Frustrated, she pounds her fists on the shield while Legolas immediate turns around and tells his kids to order some drinks. The kids leave, sensing that there might be something wrong for they notice that the three strangers haven't talk to them (which is absurd because everyone talks to them when they first see them, they are gorgeous after all).

Legolas than does a simple spell, a skill he learnt from his wife after hundreds of years, to block all the sounds. Hermione screams at the top of her lungs, but the three angry people seem not to pay attention. In fact, the shield blocks away the sound

She tries with spells she can think of to penetrate the shield. But all is fruitless. How is it impossible? It must mean one thing, his power is much more fearing than any body else. Perhaps Lord Voldemort's power cannot be compared. Maybe this is the reason why Ron and Harry have such cautious eyes towards him even though they are angry and they really seem to want to punch him in the face.

Legolas calms his wife down and decides to try something he learns from his father. He walks towards the shield and says "Disperse" in an ancient language that has been long forgotten by his kin. He then feels a sudden drain of power. He feels weak. But of course, he remembers, it's the prize he must take. It is after all, the language of "Elmanort"- the tongue of the darkest kin that has ever existed in history. Few have heard of it for the horror they brought upon the mortal men, which was too heinous for elves to mention without shuddering or some, crying rivers as they talked about it. Needlessly to say, it has become a forbidden topic to discuss.

To his surprise, Elmanort works. Although it doesn't fully make shield go away, it does lessen the effect of it.

Now, they can hear whatever the other side talks about!

"Calm down, Hunter", screams Ron at the top of his lungs, "Even if she finds you, it would take her an extremely long time to actually capture you."

"Finds me? She FOUND me! And there's no guarantee that it would actually take her a long time to bring me back to Mount Sarinaha. Let's me repeat! Pearl found me. And my older brother, Johan, will pick up the traces and find me. I have to go back! Or else they will come here, and I promise you, it won't be just a tea party." Yells the young man.

- So what do you expect us to do? The Order hasn't found all of the people that are mentioned in Professor Trelawney's last prophecy. As long as I know, we only found three, including you. We need to wait!"

- I can't wait! Johan will not wait! Who do you think he is? A sitting duck? A villain that says "Oh well, I will just wait for people to come and kill me?"? I think not, Mr. Weasley. I have to go back! I can bring Ayumi and Scorpius with me and you can send the rest….

.. and by doing will just be like sending them to Azkaban!

Ron talks as he grabs Hunter by the collar. He wants to beat the young man in

front of him up in order to bring some senses back to him. Harry, his best friend, stops him before the redheaded man brings any further damages.

"What we need to do now," as he tries to calm the two angry people down, "is to think this through. Hunter gets a point, it is urgent now. We can no longer postpone it. But Ron is also right, if we send all of them back to Mount Sarinaha right now, they will all die. They are not ready for it yet."

He then turns to the young man and says "Hunter, I promise the Order will find the rest as quick as we can and also put a training course to ensure the success of the mission. But you have to wait. That's all we need. I promise you."

Hunter reluctantly agrees and turns to the door. He then puts down the shield, and what he finds is not expected. In front of him are two adults, whom he's never seen before, and without a doubt, their expressions tell him that they heard all of the argument.

Ron and Harry quickly come to the door and smile awkwardly: "Hermione! Legolas! It's been a long time. How's it going?"

Hermione steps up in front of them and requires "What's going on? What's the Order up to?" as Legolas comes up and asks "Mount Sarinaha? What are you thinking? That place is forbidden."

Hunter tries to slip out without getting notice. But Legolas, an elf with very keen eyes, notices the small movements of the young man. He grabs Hunter's wrist and demands an answer. "What is your business with Mount Sarihana? What do you want to do there?".

Hunter looks at him with tired and disinterest eyes. Then, suddenly, he talks to the troubled elf: "Dear sir, have you recently spoken Elmanort by any chance? For something in your expression tells me that you are tired from speaking it."

Legolas looks at him with bewildered eyes. He replies: "How do you know? Unless…"

"Yes, you have hit the bull's eyes. Indeed, Elmanort is my mother tongue." Smirks Hunter, "My advice is, you shouldn't speak it. After all, it is forbidden. It will only bring you closer to _darkness_."


End file.
